


some of the best moments in life are the ones you can never talk about

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Charles is a bit needy lol, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Lewis is just there to help, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Video, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Sebastian doesn't have time tohelpCharles.Luckily Lewis is there as a substitute.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Hanna Prater/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 21
Kudos: 89





	some of the best moments in life are the ones you can never talk about

**Author's Note:**

> .....I don't think I should say anything lol, just be warned and check the tags! Hope you enjoy!

Sebastian had ignored Charles’s stare all day long. 

The Monégasque seemed even more desperate for his attention than usual, and although he was tempted, Sebastian knew it was wrong to give it to him. 

It wasn’t as if Sebastian didn’t want Charles - to the contrary, his cock promptly twitched in his pants when he saw Charles bit his lip, long lashes fluttering in Sebastian’s direction.

It was so wrong to want his younger teammate this way, but Sebastian couldn’t help himself.

Sebastian sighed and ignored the younger man’s looks, instead focussing on what Mattia was saying about the car - not that anything the man could say would make a difference. He heard Charles sighed loudly and shot him a last look, frowning slightly. Charles’s cheeks coloured a light pink and he instantly quieted down, lowering his eyes and dutifully listening to what their boss had to say.

Sebastian tried to subtly adjust his pants a little, the way the young boy even listened when Sebastian’s didn’t speak making him more aroused than it should.

When Sebastian headed out of the meeting room, he knew Charles was going to follow him.

“No, baby.” Sebastian sighed when Charles pressed up to him in Sebastian’s driver room, the German bend down to pack his bags.

“Come on, just a quick fuck.” Charles whined, pushing up against Seb’s ass as he reached around to try to undo Seb’s belt.

“No, I need to leave for the airport.” Sebastian. “Hanna expects me home before dinner tonight.” he said, straightening up and turning to face Charles as he caught the Monégasque’s hands in his to stop him from touching. Charles huffed grumpily, quickly leaning in to press a messy kiss to Sebastian’s lips. Charles rutted against Sebastian’s thigh, whining as Sebastian pushed his leg between Charles’s more firmly. His older teammate sighed, tightly holding on to Charles’s waist.

“Get yourself off then, dirty boy.” Sebastian whispered, giving in and biting at Charles’s lip. Charles seemed to hesitate, wanting to decline, but then Sebastian just sighed and reached down to place his hand on Charles’s ass, guiding his hips as he let Charles grind on his thigh.

“Please, I want your hand…” Charles muttered, hands softly trailing over Sebastian’s jaw, urging Sebastian to kiss him.

Sebastian really had to learn how to say no to him.

He slowly pulled Charles’s sweatpants down, tutting when he noticed the Monégasque wasn’t even wearing underwear.

“I told you to dress properly.” Sebastian huffed, slapping Charles’s bare ass hard. Charles whimpered, not having expected the sting, but then Sebastian’s hand was on his cock, stroking him quickly, and Charles could no longer get words out. 

“You love that, mhm? Dirty little slut.” Sebastian whispered, roughly stroking Charles’s leaking cock. Charles whined and nodded, dropping his head to Sebastian’s shoulder. 

“Spank me.” Charles gasped. “Spank me more.” he groaned, jutting his ass out. Sebastian slapped Charles’s ass again, smirking as Charles moaned at the sting

“Please, please make me cum.” Charles whined as Sebastian slowed his touch. Sebastian pressed a hand over his mouth as he heard someone walking over. 

“Get dressed.” he hissed at Charles, pushing him away as the Monégasque fumbled to dress himself. 

“The car will leave in 5 minutes, Seb.” Britta said, poking her head around the door. Sebastian smiled at her.

“I’ll be right there.” he said with a nod. Britta’s eyes fell to the wet spot on Charles’s jeans, left there by Charles’s precum, and the Monégasque himself pretending to be interested in the window. 

Sebastian shook his head and Britta gave him a curious look but didn’t speak. 

Sebastian was so grateful for her.

“Seb…” Charles whined when Britta was gone, the younger man turning with flushed cheeks. The outline of the younger’s cock was clear to see through the thin black short and Sebastian was momentarily tempted to help him, but there was no time.

“You’ll have to find someone else.” Sebastian muttered, pressing a kiss to Charles’s temple. “Sorry, baby.” he added softly as Charles let out a shaky breath and pressed close, before frowning and straightening up. 

“Fine, I’ll find Lewis then.” he grumbled with a huff, adjusting himself in his shorts to make his erection less noticeable. Sebastian sighed a little, pulling Charles close and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. leaving their lips together until Charles hummed and gave in, kissing back eagerly

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian muttered again, pulling away. Charles still frowned, but leaned in to momentarily nuzzle against Seb’s cheek.

“Can I call you tonight?” Charles asked breathlessly. Seb nodded.

“I’ll let you know when I have time.” he nodded, before letting go of his teammates and heading out, leaving Charles behind. 

~~~~

When Sebastian came home, he barely even had time to think about Charles. Hanna was there, beautiful sweet Hanna, and Sebastian had the time of his life playing with his children. 

Oh how he missed home when he was away. 

When he finally checked his phone long after dinner, when Hanna and he had already put the kids to bed, he saw a message from Lewis, which was somewhat unexpected. 

_text me when you have the time, I’m taking care of your boy tonight._

Sebastian quickly told Hanna he had to make a phone call and hid away in his little office. Hanna didn’t seem surprised or too disappointed, already reading the book Seb had brought her.

Sebastian settled in his desk chair and texted Lewis he was ready - although he wasn’t sure what for. It barely took 2 minutes before he got a message back from the Brit, Lewis having sent him a video. 

“Fuck…” Sebastian gasped out when he opened the video. Charles was sitting on his knees on the floor, completely bare and with pink flushed cheeks as he bashfully looked up into the camera.

“You’ve been a good boy, haven’t you?” Lewis purred, thumb dragging over Charles’s bottom lip. Charles nodded eagerly, long lashes fluttering and Sebastian drew in a sharp breath when he saw the tears brimming in the Monégasque’s eyes. 

“Tell him how good you’ve been, little angel.” Lewis voice sounded again. Charles swallowed thickly.

“I-I didn’t cum yet, didn’t touch myself.” he whispered hoarsely. “A-and Lewis didn’t make me cum either.” he added. He stared up into the camera a bit longer and then the video ended. Sebastian palmed his own cock through his boxers, a satisfied smile curling onto his lips at the thought of Charles waiting for him, of Lewis taking over his job. 

_show me more_ Sebastian texted Lewis, and it didn’t take long before the Brit complied, sending a picture this time.

Charles was still on his knees, his lips wrapped around Lewis’s cock. He looked absolutely filthy with his pink lips stretched around the Brit’s dick, looking up at the camera through lidded eyes.

Sebastian dropped his phone on his desk for a moment, fumbling to undo his pants to reach his dick, firmly stroking himself, almost able to imagine Charles’s lips around his own length as well. 

Sebastian groaned happily when he noticed he had received another video and rushed to open it. 

Charles was on his belly on the bed now, thigh spread invitingly as Lewis walked closer, kneeling next to him and touching the younger man’s ass. Charles whimpered and pushed his ass up.

“Please fuck me Lewis.” he whined, gasping as Lewis ran a finger through the man’s crack.

“You need to ask Sebastian for permission, not me.” Lewis purred, rubbing his thumb against the Monégasque’s twitching hole.

“Please Seb… Please let Lewis fuck me.” Charles whimpered as Lewis’s thumb lightly pushed into him.

Sebastian had never answered a text quicker than when the video ended. 

_fuck him good, don’t go slow_ he told Lewis, before impatiently waiting for the next video. 

When it finally arrived, Sebastian started it quickly, stroking his cock as he watched Lewis push into Charles’s on screen. The Brit’s large cock made Charles moan languidly, his hole stretching wide to accommodate it and Sebastian groaned when Lewis pulled Charles’s cheeks apart to give Seb an even better view. Lewis only gave Charles a brief second to get used to the stretch before he pulled back again, roughly fucking into Charles again.

“Fuck yes-” Charles cried out, fists clutching at the sheets as Lewis fucked him. Sebastian groaned and fisted his own cock in time with the thrusts, moaning softly as he watched Charles moving his hips back to meet the thrusts.

“You feel so good.” Lewis gasped out, sharply slapping Charles’s ass.

Sebastian practically screamed when the video cut off again.

He cursed all the deities he knew, jerking his cock a little less enthusiastically now as he skipped back to the picture of Charles with his mouth wrapped around Lewis’s cock, not even sure who he was more jealous off - Lewis for having Charles to do whatever he wanted or Charles for having Lewis’s cock deep inside him. 

Seb had no more time to think about it, as another video arrived. Charles was on his back now, chest heaving and a pool of cum on his stomach, some last drops still spilling from his limp dick as Lewis fucked into him twice more, before slowly pulling out. 

Sebastian groaned loudly, seeing Lewis’s cum running out of Charles’s swollen and gaping hole. 

“You liked that, huh?” Lewis’s low voice sounded, the Brit reaching out to push his thumb into Charles’s overly sensitive hole. Sebastian could see Charles’s dick twitching lightly, before Charles whimpered and pulled away.

“What do you say then?” Lewis asked, bringing the phone closer to Charles’s face. Charles let out a shaky breath, weakly smiling at the camera.

“Thank you, Seb.” he whispered hoarsely. “Ich liebe dich.” he added in a whisper, before rolling away just as the video cut off. 

Sebastian huffed, biting his bottom lip and stroking his cock more frantically until he spilt over his hand, biting down on his bottom lip to keep in the screaming moans that wanted to come out. He clumsily switched his phone to the camera, filming the mess he made.

“Look at what you made me do, babydoll. Look at what you both made me do.” he groaned, sending the video to Lewis before quickly cleaning himself off and getting changed, heading back down to Hanna once he was dressed in sweatpants and a sweater. 

“Hey, everything okay?” Hanna asked as Seb said down, the driver leaning in to press a warm kiss to her lips.

“Yeah, Mattia had some questions. And then Lewis called.” he said. Hanna hummed.

“Everything okay with Lewis?” Hanna asked. Seb grinned.

“Oh nothing too bad, he just had some… concerns about Charles.” he said with a shrug. Hanna hummed.

“You should invite them both over some time. The kids love Lewis and Charles is a sweetheart with kids as well.” Hanna said. Sebastian smiled, kissing his wife again.

“I think that would be a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic  
> would love to know your thoughts!


End file.
